Murder Of the Minds
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: Franco Vs Castle...This takes place after Joy And Pain, I didn't continue because no one seem to like it..It's third season Castle meeting the original storyline of Isabella. Izzie's dad comes to New York for Beckett and Castle to get Franco..
1. Chapter 1

_Murder Of the Minds  
_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010 and title inspired by bludfang  
_

_Part One_

_Richard Castle was working on his book and then Alexis came downstairs as she was meeting an old friend who transferred to Port Charles. Richard knew of Isabella, she was the one who protected Alexis from the bullies in middle school. _

"_Dad, Isabella is going to bring a friend of hers named Kristina, could they stay?" Alexis asked and Castle gave the nod. Alexis knew he was working on his next book and so she took that as a good sign. She paused because ever since he came back home from vacation, that's all that he was doing. Working with Beckett gave Castle another outlet and Alexis then took a breath as grandma came in they saw that her father, her son was working so hard. "I know you two are staring at me." Castle said and so Alexis took her cue. _

_Beckett was working and looking over at the chair. She looked at the phone and must have rehearsal that speech over and over again of what she wanted to say to Castle. As Beckett got up, she saw her face from her face. "Gabriel." Beckett said and gave him a hug. The others came in to see what was going on with him._


	2. Chapter 2

_Murder of The Minds  
_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010 title inspired by bludfang  
_

_Part Two_

"_I know the captain, you guys have a serial killer here who one month ago went to Port Charles with two other nut-balls and then tried to kill a few people. We got the other nut-balls but this guy, he's a whole other American psycho. He stalk Jason Morgan, he's been obsessed with…" Gabriel said and Beckett interjected about who Jason Morgan._

"_Port Charles is like the Wild West there. The leads I got say he's coming here and so I heard about your partnership with the author and I've seen the success rate. To catch an artist I need an artist." Gabriel said and Beckett knew what she had to do. She first called the mayor and told him that he could reinstate the deal if Castle agrees for how ever long. Beckett with crew and Gabriel drove to Castle's. _

_Alexis was waiting and then Isabella walked in. They both squeal in excitement and exchanged oh My God you look great. "Kristina couldn't come and I'll tell you why later." Isabella said and Alexis asked her what happened. "She's being treated for Bi-polar disorder." Isabella said and told her what happened. "The last shoot-out we had, you heard about it. I almost died and I didn't know how much it meant to Kristina, I mean lexie I found out my mother is the daughter of a crime lord. I have a half-sister and my dad can't keep it in his…" As Isabella paused she knew what Alexis feels like…."Kristina cracked and it wasn't the first time." Isabella said and Alexis asked her how's everything been. Isabella told her that her father was here for a serial killer. Alexis told Isabella about what her dad did for the NYPD. "That's so cool." Isabella said and Alexis then wished her dad could do it again._

_Castle opened the door and it was Beckett. "I need you Castle." Beckett said and they all walked in. Beckett told Castle about Franco from Gabriel's files and then Gabriel told him how he was obsessed about Jason Morgan then the photos he took…Castle thought this was intriguing but it was about to get personal. As his phone rang…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Murder of the Minds  
_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010 title inspired by bludfang  
_

_Part Three_

"_Castle." Richard said and then the voice said, "You know Jason Morgan is fun but you are even…..more fun." Richard paused and asked who it was… "I'm the guy they want you to catch." Castle mouth out Franco. Beckett told him to keep him talking. "What do you want with me?" Castle asked and Franco responded, "Well, I want you to write a book with your Nikki Heat and believe me I will give her a lot of material…I will play this like one of your books but you must obey the ending…" "I kind like how my endings go." Castle said and Franco responded, "Tell detective Gabriel that I've always wanted to know what it would be like to harm his mafia princess but your daughter will be a causality…Details in an hour." _

_Castle then told them what he said and Beckett then got a squad to find them. Isabella and Alexis both came into the house. Castle told them what was going on. "Franco, dad you would coming here for Franco. That sun of a bitch who almost killed my mother and you didn't tell me, again." Isabella went off on him and Alexis was glad for the lines of communication with her father. _

_Castle then got the e-mail and read the first instructions it was a street name. 1131 Lexington Avenue and then an e-mail picture was sent of Lila and Helena at a coffee shop.._

"_Do you know these people?" Castle asked and Isabella walked over. "That's my little sister and her nanny." Isabella said and Gabriel dotted over. The next part of the e-mail said, they will be safe as long as you play. _


End file.
